


Helium

by threefouram



Series: Air [2]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threefouram/pseuds/threefouram
Summary: ' He can hear their off-sync breathing, focuses on it so much that it startles him when the line goes dead. He stares blankly for a while, dumbfounded and lost. He cracks, digs the balls of his hands into his eyes. ("Fuck.") 'or: in which Juanito falls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saaille).

Juanito Pelaez glances to his side. Once, then twice, then he wonders why the air feels different today. Nevertheless, he breathes in, and out, and back in— He feels a bit light-headed with all this thinking. He clutches onto his violin, shuts his eyes. ( _The air feels different_ , it just does, he swears.) He puts his violin down.  
  
There's a knock on the door.  
  
He heaves out a sigh.  
  
There's an expectant silence. Juanito refuses to satisfy it. ( _One... Two... Three—_ ) "I'm busy," comes his response, curt and monotonous.  
  
Timoteo Pelaez grumbles something from the other side. He just clenches his eyes shut, shut,  _shut_. ( _The air—_ )  
  
He reaches for his cellphone. He breathes, heavy and exaggerated, eyes opening as he exhales into the atmosphere. He lets the phone ring. It stops. "Hey," he speaks, "are you still coming?"  
  
"I'm studying."  
  
" _You still coming?_ "  
  
"... _yeah_."  
  
He can hear their off-sync breathing, focuses on it so much that it startles him when the line goes dead. He stares blankly for a while, dumbfounded and lost.  
  
He cracks, digs the balls of his hands into his eyes. (" _Fuck._ ")  
  
The violin leans against the foot of his bed. He leans against nothing. (He falls.)  
  
  
  
_**I know it's sad, that I never gave a damn about the weather, and it never gave a damn about me.**_

**Author's Note:**

> _I know it's mad, but if I go to hell, would you come with me or just leave? I know it's mad, but if the world were ending, would you kiss me or just leave me, just leave me? (Do You Know What I'm Seeing? :: Panic! At the Disco)._
> 
> I wrote this at one in the morning, in about ten minutes. I'm not sure I know what this is.
> 
>  
> 
> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/saaille).


End file.
